The National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) supports research and development of new medications for the treatment of substance use disorders. Medication development is a long and complex process. It involves the design of new drugs, preclinical evaluations, pharmaceutical development and clinical evaluations. A critical aspect of the clinical evaluations involves studies to determine the clinical pharmacokinetics (PK) and pharmacodynamics (PD) of the new medications under development.